


Atreia

by iluma



Category: Aion (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, aka literally where im putting the voltron crew in this au, its such a fu game and the lore is amazing, please play the game aion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluma/pseuds/iluma
Summary: The fight against the Balaur is never ending, be you from Elysea or Asmodae. While there is a constant war between light and dark, everyone agrees they must take down the common enemy.





	

Aion, the ageless deity whom reigns over the cosmos, is the creator of Atreia. Before everything had gone bitter and divided, Aion watched over the Drakan; Atreia's earliest inhabitants and took form of what known as the Tower of Eternity. As a monument to Aion's greatness, the Tower reaches beyond the sky and connects one side of Atreia to the other and eclipsing everything on it.  
  
The Tower of Eternity anchored the world as well as the Drakan living on it, though the were not the only species to reside on Atreia. Along with the powerful Drakan, humans and sapiens also lived and flourished throughout Atreia. Humans were provided everything needed under the Tower of Eternity's glow as the served Aion with humility.  
  
Thousands of years had passed of this, until the Drakan had grown tired of their role. They grew increasingly more violent, and became fixated on conquering everything in their path. Atreia had become stained with blood as the Drakan's thirst for power continued to grow stronger. Under the Drakan, entire species had been eradicated or enslaved to fight against the humans.  
  
The Drakan increased greatly in numbers, as did their confidence and pride. Not long after they would betray Aion itself, moving forth as their own race and abandoning their name as Drakan and becoming the Balaur.  
  
Though their efforts to defend their world and Aion were great, the humans stood hardly a chance against the Balaur. Thousands upon thousand of humans had been slaughtered by these fierce creatures, causing Aion to create the twelve Empyrean Lords to aid the humans in restoring order to Atreia protecting the Tower. For further assistance to the humans, Aion created Aether that would lend them strength and powerful abilities, so long as they knew how to use it.  
  
Unforeseen by either side, the war to come would tear Atreia apart.  
  
The Empyrean Lords appeared as winged and luminescent beings who fought bravely against the Balaur for many years. The humans worshiped and admired the Empyrean Lords unwavering bravery and loyalty to Aion. Leaders of the Empyrean Lords, Siel and Israphel claimed guardianship over the Tower of Eternity. The two united in defending the Tower despite having differing thoughts and characters.  
  
Aether's use was limited to only those pure and devout, including select humans the Empyrean Lords would handpick themselves. These humans would undergo Ascension, which would infuse them with Aether and grant them wings, in turn gifting them flight. Those who experience Ascension are known as Daevas; the beings that streak the skies as god-like entities, admired by all on Atreia.  
  
The population of Daevas multiplied, and were going into battle with the Balaur day and night under the Empyrean Lords. Despite all of this, the Balaur were still very formidable to go against. Leader of the Dragon Lords Fregion, now known as Zarkon, ruthlessly sought control with the five Dragon Lords known as Meslamtaeda, Ereshkigal, Beritra and Tiamat in ancient times - they are now known as Haggar, Sendak, Prorok and Thace.  
  
Soon enough the battle between the forces of Aion and the Balaur had escalated into a devastating war. The impact of this war forces Aion to manifest an Aetheric field engulfing the tower and it's surrounding area. While this field was impenetrable to the Balaur's attacks, it could not cover everything. Therefore anything withstanding outside of it would be vulnerable and thus had vanished. The Balaur used this knowledge to try luring the Empyrean Lords out of their protective field.  
  
Despite fighting so fiercely on both sides, the Daevas and Empyrean Lords along with the Balaur, they realized everything was in vain at this point. The Balaur could never get in to take over, nor could the Daevas and Empyrean Lords be outside of the Aetheric field long enough to get the upper hand and win against the Balaur.  
  
The Empyrean Lords then sanctioned the Nobelium, who would move throughout the recruited Daevas and assign them to combat groups. These Legions would then keep the Balaur at bay while establishing peace among the Aetheric field and protecting the Tower of Eternity.  
  
One such Legion, fought under the name Voltron. Voltron was a small but extremely powerful Legion, fighting off the Balaur seemingly without ever stopping. Within Voltron stood a Cleric, Warrior, Templar, Ranger and Sorcerer. The highest ranked in their respective classes. However, as time went on it was clear they could not last forever in an unchanging war.  
  
Israphel came forward and proposed a truce, believing it was the only way to stabilize Atreia if war ceased long enough. This proposal divided the Lords, warranting many heated debates. Lord Azphel, vehemently opposed Israphel on the proposal.  
  
As the other Empyrean Lords continued to argue, Israphel went ahead with Lady Siel as his only ally in going to offer the Dragon Lords peace, and had done so without approval from any of the other Empyrean Lords. It was later found the Dragon Lords would be waiting with escort just outside of the Aetheric field. Though still plagued with uncertainty, the Empyrean Lords lowered the Aetheric field, asking the Dragon Lords to step inside alone.  
  
Dragon Lord Zarkon and Empyrean Lady Siel each presented their terms of peace, attempting to heal centuries of damage everyone had undergone. During the ceremony it had appeared Atreia would move ahead in a state of peace, however neither side has a complete memory of what happened next during the ceremony. It is, however, known that an attempt to assassinate one of the Dragon Lords had transpired, causing utter violence to overtake the previous setting and causing a ferocious battle in the Tower's heart.  
  
Lady Siel and Israphel were unable to reactivate the Aetheric field as a result of how sudden and unexpected the events were. At the heart of Atreia, the Tower of Eternity began to fracture, break and crumble while the Empyrean Lords and the Dragon Lords were fighting for their lives.  
  
Hidden withing the shadows of the Tower's heart stood Allura, Lady Siel's daughter. She was hiding as she was not initially supposed to be around while the ceremony was taking place, but she could not let go of the feeling it would turn sour, much like it did. So she tried to call upon the Legion Voltron, knowing they would be able to take down the Dragon Lords as they were without backup.  
  
When Lady Siel had caught her running from the entrance, however, she immediately rushed to stop her.  She sent Allura away to follow Lady Ariel and Coran wherever they were to go, against her daughter's protests.  
  
Lord Azphel took to the North end of the Tower while Lady Ariel took to the South end of the Tower, courageously hoping to save the world. Should the Tower of Eternity cease, all of Atreia would shatter regardless of anyone's efforts.  
  
Siel and Israphel took it upon themselves to save the Tower. Both Lords consumed themselves, saving whatever possible and in turn, extinguishing their Aetheric Energy. This act of desperation saved the entire planet, restoring the Aetheric field. What is known as the Epic Cataclysm, ushered an entirely new era.  
  
The ending results of the Epic Cataclysm caused the remaining Empyrean Lords to abandon the tower, and form two new and separate groups who would further be known as the Seraphim Lords and the Shedim Lords.  
  
Within the lower hemisphere of Atreia, the Seraphim Lords established their people as the Elyos. The Arc Seraphim Ariel rules over and sees to these sun-soaked lands known as Elysea. The capital of Elysea rose with the powers of the Seraphim Lords, becoming what is now known as Sanctum.  
  
Within the upper hemisphere of Atreia, The Shedim Lords established their people as the Asmodians. The Arc Shedim Azphel rules over and sees to these dark-shrouded lands known as Asmodae. It is because of the land they live, Asmodians have grown claws on their hands and feet, and manes had grown upon their backs, coming with more power, as adaptations to be able to survive the wastelands they were plunged into. When angered, an Asmodians eyes will glow with the fury of a thousand fires. The Shedim Lords had claimed a Great Castle for themselves, naming their new capital Pandaemonium.  
  
Eventually, mysterious fissures start to appear at random around Elysea, it is concluded by some Daevas that these are coming from the Epic Cataclysm, furthermore, from the Tower of Eternity. Seraphim Lord Nezekan deployed his Brigade General, of the Storm Legion, Deltras to examine such fissures, to which he bravely walks through the rift, the rest of the Storm Legion following. Doing so brings them to what is called the Abyss. However there is not time to take anything in, as hordes the Barasa Legion of the Balaur has alerted the Storm Legion and begun attacking.  
  
Later occupying a land in the abyss now known as Teminon Landing, after fending off the Balaur, Nezekan finds another rift to which the Storm Legion has offered to venture through. Through this rift, Deltras and his Legion find themselves in a wasteland ridden with poverty and disgust. The natives of this land were very similar to the Elyos, but with a harsher, more aggressive and darker look to them.  
  
These natives happen to be the Asmodians, and therefore it was hard for Deltras to explain they were there in a peaceful manner. Lord Shedim Zikel, the manipulative and vicious man himself, spoke in Atreian Language and became spokesperson for the Asmodians. Deltras knew the Asmodians history and how they were blamed for the events that took place in the Tower of Eternity and without thinking he made the first attack.  
  
Unfortunately, Deltras was no match for Zikel and was struck down, forcing the Storm Legion to retreat. Only six of the Storm Legion were able to make it back through the rift before it disappeared, leaving the rest to fight valiantly in Asmodae, though ending up slaughtered, and causing the first bloodthirsty battle between the two races.  
  
Despite this, the Shedim Lords established a statue of Deltras to show respect to Aion. In Elysa, they had not created a statue, but instead showed respect in remembrance.  
  
Two of the six escaped Storm Legion members had not made it back to Elysa, infuriating the Seraphim Lords, in turn causing them to declare war on the Asmodians throughout all of Atreia, including in the Abyss. From that day onward, the Elyos refused to show mercy towards the Asmodians.  
  
Despite all of the upset and bloodshed between the Asmodians and the Elyos, and their constant war, the Balaur is still as big of a threat as they've ever been. Even now as the two races spill the other's blood with no remorse, they will have to suppress it and rise against the Balaur once more, for they will not give up on their original goal. Even more so are they bent on getting what they want since the attempted assassination of their Lord Zarkon.


End file.
